A Reason
by I Am Defying Gravity
Summary: Hermione/Draco songfic for "The Reason" by Hoobastank. Hermione secretly loves Draco, but he continues to be rude and hateful towards her until she can't take enough. What happens then? Read to find out. Sorry for it being underlined, I can't change it.


_I'm not a perfect person…_

Hermione was walking along talking with Harry and Ron. They were all laughing until they rounded a corner and Hermione accidentally ran into Draco. 

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood! Your stupid Muggle parents didn't teach you how to behave, did they?" Draco said angrily.

She ran away quickly, to the girls' dormitory. She flopped on her bed and burst into tears. Ginny had seen her running and had run after her.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, everything's perfectly fine!" Hermione snapped.

"Tell me,"

"How would you feel if someone you loved just insulted you terribly?"

Ginny looked confused.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You should know perfectly well who I am talking about. Who else is rude to me?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she figured it out.

"Malfoy? _Draco Malfoy?_ Hermione, you can't be serious!"

"But I am! And… and I think he likes me too…."

"Hermione, how could he like you if he just insulted you?"

"Well," Hermione said, wiping away her tears, "don't they say if they tease you, they like you?"

"What are we, five? That's for little kids, Hermione. And I really don't think calling someone that is 'teasing'. It's terrible."

"Y-Yeah… you're right… I'm just going to go catch back up with Harry and Ron."

"Okay…." said Ginny, suspiciously.

Hermione exited the common room and headed to the library. The three of them had just left it, and that was the direction Draco had been headed. She spotted Harry and Ron coming.

"Oh no," she said under her breath as she hid behind a statue. They passed without seeing her. Hermione sighed, relived. She headed towards the library. 

It had always been Hermione's favorite place at Hogwarts. All the knowledge waiting to be known. But now she was in her for another thing. She looked around and spotted Draco, gazing at a book, obviously not reading. He was sitting at a table in the back all by himself.

Hermione nervously came towards him and stood across from him. He looked up. 

"Um… Draco, I was just a-apologizing. I didn't mean to bump into you…." she said, looking away. He stared at her. 

"It's just that… I s-sort of… like you."

"Hermione." he said. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to, honestly… I like you too. But what would everyone think if I liked you and acted kind towards you? They'd know… and I'd get in trouble with my father… it's just not possible. I'm truly sorry for every time I have hurt you."

_There's many things I wish I didn't do…_

"So… does this mean you like me too?" Hermione said, sitting across from him.

"Yes, I do. But we can't let _anyone _know. You can't tell Harry or Ron or any of them. Promise me that."

"I promise… but can you promise not to be as harsh?"

"Yes, I promise that. But I've never meant any of those things. I don't want to hurt you." He gazed into her eyes.

_But I'll continue learning…_

_I never meant to do those things to you._

"Well, Hermione, I think I can say we're a couple now."

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"That'd be nice," she said with a smile.

"I think I might have a reason for living now… a wonderful new reason." he smiled at her as he left the library, changing back into his rude-Draco mode as he shoved a first-year and turned to wink at Hermione. She laughed.

_And so I have to say before I go… that I just want you to know._

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be._

_A reason to start over new… and the reason is you._

Hermione had gone back to the common room with a huge smile on her face. She had a normal evening of studying and having Harry and Ron copying her. Hermione started to worry as it was almost time for dinner. What was it going to be like? She finally had a boyfriend… but it was almost like they weren't dating because they couldn't be seen together or let anyone know.

Dinner came and Hermione walked with Harry and Ron to the Great Hall. She glanced at the Slytherin table where Draco had been waiting for her to come in. She stared at him as he slyly winked at her. She blushed and sat down. 

Dinner was normal, but of course, she would have rather sat across the hall by Draco. It was quite cute as they would glance across the room at each other frequently. 

"Who are you staring at?" Ron asked suddenly.

"No one! Can't I stare at a wall and not be accused of staring at someone?"

Ron's ears turned red and he shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth as an excuse not to reply.

The rest passed on normally. They walked back to the Gryffindor tower, but Draco and his friends were blocking the way.

"Sorry, Potter. I can't let you pass until I get an apology from the girl." Draco said. Hermione stood there, stunned. Was this acting, or was this real?

"I r-refuse to apologize. Why don't _you_ apologize for calling me a 'Mudblood'?"

"Why should I? I'm a pure-blood and I don't have to do anything you say!" 

Hermione dragged Harry and Ron away quickly.

"Go," she said quietly to them, "I'll handle Malfoy."

"Are you sure you don't want us to be there?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No, I can handle it. Just go!" she said. Harry and Ron walked quickly away and disappeared. Hermione marched back towards Draco.

"Leave," he said to Crabbe and Goyle. They left without hesitation. "Look like you're angry." he whispered to Hermione.

Hermione tried her best to look angry.

"So what is this, acting or for real?"

"Hermione, it's all acting! How else do I convince people?"

"True…."

"Hermione, I would never, ever, hurt you. You have to believe that. And if I do, I didn't mean to." he said, looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione felt like she was about to pass out.

"Okay…" she said dreamily. "Fine!" she added angrily, rising her voice. Draco looked confused for a moment until Hermione winked. 

"Just get out of my way, Granger!" he yelled at her and walked away.

This relationship is so hard… thought Hermione. But to her, it was all worth it.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you… it's something I must live with everyday._

_And all the pain I put you through… I wish that I could take it all away._

_And be the one who catches all your tears._

Hermione smiled as she walked to breakfast, thinking of how Draco would be watching her. She walked in and there he was, blonde and beautiful, waiting for her. He was her personal angel.

Breakfast went by quickly with Hermione and Draco stealing glances at each other. It was all very sweet. Hermione had been talking to Ginny when Draco rose suddenly and headed towards the exit. Hermione watched him, confused. He nodded his head towards her and she took that as a sign to follow him. She waited a minute or two before leaving. She left with an excuse that she forgot something. She exited the Great Hall and found Draco in the corridor, waiting for her.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I just wanted to remind you something." he said, smiling at her. 

"And that is?" Draco put a finger to his lips and led her away from the Great Hall into an a vacant corridor. 

"I love you," he said quietly. "You are my reason, don't ever forget that." he said breathlessly.

"I love you, too," she said, and he kissed her. Hermione sighed happily, and then it was time for class. 

"Granger, would you quit following me?" he snapped at her and left. Hermione rolled her eyes.

_That's why I need you to hear…_

_I've found a reason for me… to change who I used to be._

_A reason to start over new… and the reason is you._

That day the Gryffindors had double Potions with the Slytherins as the last class of the day. Hermione felt a bit nervous as she walked into the classroom. Draco had been watching for her, but as soon as he saw her he looked away. 

The class was the same old, Snape getting angry at Gryffindor, and giving Slytherin lots of points. Typical. Class ended with much homework. Hermione gathered up her many books and looked over and noticed that Draco was stalling, waiting for her.

"Go," she said to Harry and Ron, who had been waiting for her. They shrugged and left. Finally, Draco and Hermione were left. Draco walked out of the classroom and Hermione followed. He smiled at her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love this side of you….." Hermione said dreamily, and they hugged until they heard people coming. It was how their lives had to be for now.

_I've found a reason to show… a side of me you didn't know._

_A reason for all that I do… and the reason is you._


End file.
